All for Heroism
by Yobobojojo
Summary: While Japan has its own hero's, on the other side of the world America has its own hero's, so it naturalyet has its own problems. A boy born with All For One aspires to be a hero, despite the villainous nature of his quirk. He'll face more than just exams and tests though, and the more power you have, the bigger of a target you arenjoy. OC characters naturally


So this is a MHA story, but it takes place on the American side of things. It has OC min characters, but that shouldn't be a reason to not read it. It's a bit of a slow start, but hopefully it will get better. Now without further ado, let's begin.

"Wow" I whispered. I stood before a building of immense size, it's domed roof shining in the littering sun. I'm not an easily impressed person, but this was utterly breathtaking. It wasn't just that it was a incredibly large (and rather overly showy too), but this was what I had been working towards for years.

I assume you're a bit confused, so maybe i should back up a bit. My name is Jason, and this building is the greatest hero high school in the country.

You can only get to this school by being the best of the best. Trust me, it takes a lot of work and the journey was not pleasant. You could say it was grueling even. In the first few years of life, I was shunned for being a weakling. You see, when I turned 3, the doctors x rayed me for the missing toe joint that signaled a quirk being there. I was poked, prodded, and looked at, but I never developed a quirk that was plainly visible. After a month of testing, the doctors concluded that I had a quirk that worked with other quirks. They testing me for nullification, amplification, reversal, and every other quirk changing ability. When I started school, I was mocked for being powerless and weak. I kept up hope that one day, I would find out what my quirk was. I aspired to be like the greatest hero in America, Helios. I did my best in school, trained, and pushed myself harder, hoping one day I could change my situation, whether or not I found my quirk.

But everything changed during the fire.

There was one kid who didn't shun me because of powerlessness. His name was Tom. Both of us were aspiring to be great hero's. We helped each other out in our aspirations, and we were the best of friends. Then one day, after school, a fire broke out in the neighborhood. We walked by there everyday,and today was no different. We stopped this time to see what was going on.

" Looks like they're struggling to put out the fire,"Tom said.

" Tom, we need to get going. My parents will kill me if I'm late. We can't help them anyway, we're just kids. I don't think we're ready for something like this. Besides, it doesn't look that bad."

I knew better though. Every part of the house was on fire, and even those with water based quirks were having trouble.

" Jason, they need help. We can help them. This is what we've wanted to do our whole lives. If we can save even one person, our path to being hero's will be cleared. This is our big chance!"

"You can't do anything Tom. Your out of your element, even if you are ready. Your plastic manipulation quirk won't work in a fire.

" I'm sure I can make the plastic heat resistant with enough work. Besides I just can't stand idly by while people die. I'm going in."

And with that,Tom ran off. After a minute I began to see heavy, bluish smoke rise from the Windows. That's when I realised he was in trouble. Then I did something I never would have guessed. I ran in to help him.

Inside I saw him leading people over a hole in the floor with a plastic bridge.

"Tom, your plastic is melting !

" I can't hear you over all this noise"

Tom finished up sending people over before going over himself. But his plastic had started to melt, and he slipped on it, breaking the bridge. He managed to grab onto some wood.

I ran over to him to pull him out.

" Here, give me your hand." I told him.

I tried to pull him up, but I wasn't strong enough.

" I can pull myself up with the plastic below me, it's fine."

But when he tried to use his quirk, it didn't respond.

"W-what's going on?" he asked me

"It's doesn't matter, just let me pull you up."

"No, my weight will just pull you down. You were right. I'm not going to make it."

I don't quite recall what happened next. It was all a blur of motion. All I know is that I heard the crack of wood, and Tom fell.

When the firefighters got me out, I told them what had happened. They took me to the hospital to be treated for smoke inhalation. They told his family that he was a hero, and that without him, a lot of people would have lost their lives.

The next day, I began to notice something. The fire the day before had left me bedridden while I recovered. I had a plastic cup filled with water, but I was too weak to get it. Suddenly, the cup flew towards me.

After a lot of tests, the doctors finally figured out what my quirk was.

All For One, the ability to steal quirks and interchange them with others. The doctors concluded that the stress had activated my quirk, and I had received it from him. Although my parents were happy for me, they told me a quirk like this could make people scared, and to pretend that I just was powerless.

After that, I redoubled my efforts to train to become a hero, and I applied to the best hero high in the city, the Young Hero Academy. I took a multiple tests. One was a written test of basic intelligence, and the other a sort of description of yourself. The most important thing was a description of your quirk. I put in both my natural quirk and the one I received from my friend.

I only had one more test to take.

The practical exam.

So it's a short start, but I hope that you've enjoyed this story thus far. It probably won't be updated as often as other stories, but I'm hoping to update it on a monthly basis. Speaking of my other stories, if you liked this one, check them out. If you didn't like this, leave a review and tell me why. That's all for now.


End file.
